I want to move on and live
by akahunter
Summary: Why now please let me be inuyasha you already kill me once why are you doing it again. yyh inuyasha crossover vote on paring please R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own yyh or inuyasha.

Kagome climbed out of the well cause she had been at her time for 1 month after seeing inuyasha with kikyo. So after she got out she started to look for inuyasha and say if you love kikyo I will not sand in your way. What she didn't know was they were so close to her and spying.

"Inuyasha look at my incarkation.now go and don't come back still I get my soul." Kikyo said **Then she kissed Inuyasha ** (sick I think I hate kikyo)

Kagome started to get tired from walking so she found a tree to lean on. "I wonder were inuyasha is," said a sleepy kagome.

Just then inuyasha spotted her and jumped down and made a loud noise.

"Get up wench." : We know who said it:

"Don't call me wench sit sit.," screamed a pissed off Kagome

"Inuyasha I was wondering were you been"

Inuyasha got up from the pit walked over to were kagome was and grabbed her by the neck and said "your nothing but a weak wench and a reincarnation."

Till next chapter

Will Kagome live or will she die or what.

Am I good or what

Inuyasha (it sucked wench)

Kagome

I know sit sit be nice or shell be evil

R and r please


	2. chapter 2

I dont own anything so shut up lawyers

**Last chapter**

Inuyasha got up from the pit walked over to were kagome was and grabbed her by the neck and said "your nothing but a weak wench and a reincarnation."

Chapter 2

"Inuysha why are you doing this I loved you". kagome said while trying to fight tears

"FEH you are just a weak bitch and you need to die. You are not even real Kagome you are just a copy of Kikyo." as inuyasha said that kagome eyes went black as if she was beyond broken.

"This is the end for you kagome."said inuyasha as he yelled IRON REVER SOUL STEALER

"MAMA MAMA GET UP." yelled a crying shippo

All shippo could do was watch as the woman who saved his life and came to be a mother to him fell to the ground all in blood dying

Till next chap.

I need parings

hiei/kagome 1 vote

kurama/kag 0

yuskue/kag 0

fluffly/kag 0

kaw/kag 0

Plz R and R


	3. SHIPPO NO

Here is your chap.3 its short couse i have to go to a friends house

p.s i down own anythng i do own huka

3 months later

"Were am i?"kagome said as shestated to get up from the hosptal bed.

"Plz miss. kagome dont get up youll hurt your self again."

"Who said that?"said kagome looking around

"sry i didnt tell you who i am my name is Kurama and my friends and i saved your life".kurama said

"What happen to SHIPPO WERE IS SHIPPO"!yelled a scared kagome

"If you mean the fox demon im arfaid he's Till next chap.


	4. auothors note

If you want to send me chapters to put in the story you can mail me at u want ur char. in it tell my about them


	5. SHippo is WHAT

Sorry for the long wait her it is its a lil longer but its after 3 am so im very tired so bare with me im hadover 7 test in 3 weeks

-Chap.5

"Im afraid shippo has ben killed."said kurama to kagome sounding sad

"He my shippo my little baby shiipo is dead"cried kagome falling to her knees

"More like torn into a thousandlittle chunks spit out out of distaste"Sid hiei smiling

As kagome heard that she ran out leaving behind a path of tears She ran for every it seemed to her.How could her shippo have died.

Just then out of no where a shadow appears

"NO NOT YOU ANY ON BUT YOU" screamed kagome scared to death to move

--TILL NEXT CHAPER

If you want you can send me chapters 


	6. Shippo IS WHAT part 2

Ok im going to update sooner thn what i was going to its because of shadow miko 

- - --- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -Chap.6

"NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!GO AWAY"screamed kagome at the top of her lungs

"Why I'm hurt my luv"Replied Kouga grabbing Kagome arm making her scream in pain

"Let me go LET ME GO!"kagome said trying to break free from Kouga

But kouga just started to dig his claws into her skin make her bleed.

"You dogturd let her go and fight DEMON your own size"Said shippo FULL GROWN standing on a rock "Who said that?OWW I thought I killed you shippo?"Said kouga smiling big

"You did but i came back for" but before shippo could finsh kagome said " YOU MY LITTLE SHIPPO IS ALIVE" as kagome said that she fainted

- - - - - - - - - -- -Till next chap


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the long wait.. I DONT OWN INUYAHSA

2 weeks after the battle with kouga

"I still can't believe that my shippo is alive, but what was that about him being full grown?...I still can't Put my finger on how shippo came just in time to help me

.Yet still the thought of my little shippo alive bring suh joy to my heart"Thought kagome

-----------------------------------------Flash back

"Kouga let her go you fucking wolf" Growed Shippo

"Why would I let my woman go and let A little kitsune mate with her"Laughed kouga smaking kagome in the face

"SHIPPO MAKE HIM STOP!"Cried kagome

--------------------------Till next chap.

" 


End file.
